


【金枪】游戏体验极差

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen, M/M, 电竞主播paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 梗源最近很火的吃鸡，然后被基友拉去网吧体验了一下极差的游戏体验，被枪声吓到差点从椅子上跳起来
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 金枪
Kudos: 1





	【金枪】游戏体验极差

吉尔伽美什是一位2525上的游戏up主，因为技术好长得帅而人气很高，本人似乎非常有钱，一票女粉每天都喊着要嫁给他当少奶奶。  
最近一款叫做《oo求生》的游戏很火，吉尔伽美什自然收到了很多求试玩求直播的私信，于是他抱着玩玩看的心态下载了游戏。  
“嘿，杂种们晚上好。”他调了调耳机的位置，打开了直播间，“今天来直播一下这款新出的《oo求生》。”  
开播后两三分钟，直播间就涌入了几千粉丝，不断有人刷弹幕礼物。吉尔伽美什一边闲聊一边回答了一些弹幕上的日经问题（诸如“主播小哥哥缺不缺女朋友呀”“主播双排吗，我会666”等等），看着气氛逐渐热闹起来他就打开了游戏。  
这个枪战生存类的游戏可以设定人物的形象，吉尔伽美什随便建了个白人女性的形象就进了匹配。  
“哎这游戏匹配速度还行，”说着吉尔伽美什就进了准备地点，草地上排列着好几张桌子，有一些武器枪械供玩家试手，“霰弹枪，还行。”他捡起枪上了弹，随意地练了几枪。  
忽然这个时候一条弹幕飘过，“主播这个角色似乎有点眼熟”，然后跟了几条资深粉的回复“才不会说是按着saber捏的”“被发现了是saber的死忠粉”。后果就是几乎被刷屏了“saber控”“原来是偶像宅啧啧”之类的弹幕，房管一度管不过来。  
吉尔伽美什决定当作没看见这个事情的发生经过结果，毕竟自己是不是偶像宅心里很有数。  
游戏开始，吉尔伽美什看了一下地图，航线直指学校，可谓天时地利人和，于是他跳了伞，一路朝着学校奔去。学校作为一个开场资源就刷得很多的地点，自然是兵家必争之地，几乎下去就是搜枪打人一气呵成。谁先捡到枪谁就占了上风，在这里开局枪都没见过就被打死的玩家数不胜数。  
吉尔伽美什降落得早，赶紧进教室搜了把霰弹枪和几盒12口径子弹，没想到刚出走廊就见了人，吉尔伽美什两枪把人打趴下，漂亮地拿下了首杀。  
弹幕上都是666的留言，吉尔伽美什挑了挑嘴角，继续搜索地上的装备。快速捡了个1级包2级头，子弹和药也备了点之后就蹲在礼堂的讲台边苟着。  
“要是等下能捡到个瞄准器就好了。”他自言自语道，周围暂时还没有脚步声，他吹起了口哨。  
过了半分钟，仍然没有人闯进这个房间，吉尔伽美什开始不耐烦了，他瞄了一眼地图，学校这片区域即将成为下一次随机轰炸区，苟在窗边可能会被炸死，于是上好霰弹枪的子弹跑出礼堂。他贴着墙边跑进宿舍，反手就是一个开门杀把躲在转角想阴他的玩家干掉了，接着装上舔包拿的红点瞄准器点掉了围栏外的两个人。这一套动作只不过是几十秒内发生的事情，操作行云流水，直播间一度沸腾。  
吉尔伽美什开始慢条斯理地舔包换装，俨然校霸。他决定缩圈之前都苟在这个宿舍楼收快递。  
轰炸结束开始缩圈，此时玩家已经死了三分之一，学校刚好在安全区中，吉尔伽美什也懒得动了，伏击在二楼。按照常识，玩家通常都不会选择跑去学校这种不安全的地方，于是他更加心安理得用手机刷起了AVL48的新pv（当然镜头并拍不到）。  
接下来的几个圈都是天命圈，吉尔伽美什压根没有离开过这片地方，轻轻松松拿了5杀继续苟。结果游戏剩下最后两分钟，最后一个圈选在了学校隔壁的草地，那里并不好躲人，幻影坦克战术拼耐心也可能会被毒死。吉尔伽美什看了看右上角，3存活，他很有信心能获胜，毕竟学校资源实在是太好了，1对1他完全不虚。喝下两瓶能量饮料，他跑下楼，进了草地就开始匍匐。  
这时一声尖锐的枪声响起，左下角的信息显示某某玩家被爆头击杀了，场上还剩下两个人。他停了脚步，突然紧张起来，开玩笑说：“看来遇上对手了。”  
他想对方可能是躲在树后或者草丛中，拿步枪瞄了半天也没见人，身后的毒圈越来越近，而对方一点动静也没有。  
“不会双双毒死圈外吧？”他紧张地切换视角，毒气已经蔓延至身边，淡蓝色的光闪烁在眼前，体力不断下降。  
“算了！”吉尔伽美什打算破罐破摔，随便向周围的草丛中点了几发——  
然后出现了游戏结束的画面：  
大吉大利，今晚吃鸡！

续：  
迪卢木多关掉客户端之后愤愤地发信息给库丘林：我今晚竟然被人在毒圈里爆菊！


End file.
